Fist of Iron
Reports of massive vehicles nicknamed “Predator”s have continued to pop up, destroying entire bases by themselves. Find the cause of this chaos! - Mission debriefing Fist of Iron is the fifth mission of Act IV in the ErrorLandian Campaign. Reports suggest the existence of a massive vehicle which can level entire bases by themselves. If this is true, then ErrorLandia will have to develop a counter to this mobile superweapon of theirs. Pre-Action Cutscene Major Joe: General, we have been receiving reports of... something big. We’ve never seen anything like it, even during the KyleLandian invasion. We also recieved a very ominous recording via one of the surviving Warriors’ phones just a few days ago. I’ll play it for you now. ErrorLandian Warrior #1: Scan the perimeter for raiders. We have our orders, boys. ErrorLandian Warrior #2 (cameraman): Sure are far from home, aren’t we all, K.Y.L.E.? KyleLandian Soldier #1: Yep, but I’m even further away from my factory. ErrorLandian Warrior #5: Hold up, I’m picking up something on my radar. Something big... ErrorLandian Warrior #4: Ohh no. I hope it isn’t one of those things... *loud stomping sound* KyleLandian Soldier #2: WHAT IN KYLAR’S NAME WAS THAT?! ErrorLandian Warrior #3: I can only fear to imagine... *MASSIVE walker climbs up a nearby ridge* ErrorLandian Warrior #2: (nervously) Okay, okay... be very quiet. It doesn’t seem to have spotted us yet... KyleLandian Soldier #1: C’mon, let’s make a break for it! ErrorLandian Warrior #4: Let’s get back to base! They need to know about this! ErrorLandian Warrior #3: Dude, have you been recording? ErrorLandian Warrior #2: Yeah, why? ErrorLandian Warrior #3: HQ is gonna want to see that. Listen up boys, we’ve got a V.I.P who needs to make it back at all costs! Major Joe: Thankfully, they survived and the cameraman sent the video to us wirelessly. This is valuable information, but we haven’t heard from him in a few days. That was until today, when we discovered a radio signal which mentions Desolate Zone #529. Apparently, there is some sort of prison encampment and we suspect that it is also the place where these mechanical monstrosities are being created. The army members that have been stationed on the planet have nicknamed it... The Predator. Scouting it Out “Watch for anything suspicious, we need to find out what they’re up to...” Taking control of a team of snipers as well as a commando, the general must scout out the prison camp located in the Desolate Zone. You don’t have a base yet, so be careful. Sneak over to a ridge that overlooks the prison itself, and order the exclusive Scout unit to use his binoculars ability. Just be quiet, avoid enemy patrols, and you should be fine. Once you use the ability, the prison’s yard will be revealed. You can see that some of the prisoners resemble ErrorLandian Warriors without their exoskeletons as well as unarmored KyleLandian Soldiers. Perhaps they could be the scouting team that went missing? Captured! “Put your hands up! We’ve got you outnumbered!” - Anonymous WolvesLandian Soldier The general’s task force, after snooping around for a little while, were spotted. Knowing that they could not hope to take on all of them, they complied. Being held at gunpoint, they were forced to go along with the patrol consisting of WolvesLandian riflemen, raiders, and IFVs. They were quickly thrown into the same prison which they were overlooking. One Thing After Another “Okay, now that we know where they could be, we have our target. I’m giving you access to our entire arsenal for this mission, and... wait, what?!” The general’s MCV comes in and unpacks, just like any other mission, except this time, the Predator was waiting! It comes out of hiding and obliterates his starting base, leaving nothing behind. They really don’t want you here, and that’s for certain. This is the last straw. WindowsError, seeing that the last base is history, sends another with 4 Marauder Tanks as escort. It instantly unpacks with Tier 3 and 2 of every unit production building available to the faction, along with 2 Atomic Decimator turrets before coming under your control. Let’s see that “Predator” get through now... Time to Bite! “''Don’t fire until I say so; we’ll take them by suprise. Wait for it... Wait for it... FIRE! NOW!”'' Marauder Tank driver Music: Waterflame - The Chase Now with a good starting base, the general can truely begin the mission. His first order of business is to destroy the “Predator” so that his engineers can analyze its wreckage. It’s time for the hunter to become the hunted! Mobilize plenty of Marauder Tanks, Reaper Artillery batteries, and other units to assemble a strike team. Once you think you’re ready, head to a rally point located on the map, which is where the “Predator” is hiding. However, don’t attack it just yet, EVA reccomends that you surround it with your units before you do so. You are capable of doing this without being detected if you sneak around it, and if you can pull it off, you’ll have a much higher chance of winning. Whenever you’re ready, select all of your units and begin the assault. The Predator will be unable to keep up with so many units attacking it at once from all sides, so eventually, it will go down. This would be a time to celebrate, but there is more work to be done. In this case, your surviving units have to return to base for repairs. Your work here isn’t done yet.. Strike at the Heart “Now, let’s find out where these... things are coming from.” - Anonymous ErrorLandian Warrior Music: Red Alert 3 - The Empire Strikes Information extracted from the Predator’s surviving systems suggest the existence of a place where they are created. It just so happens to be not only located around here, but fairly close to the prison camp as well. Major Joe suggests that he hits both birds with one stone. The new primary objective is to develop a counter to the Predator. You can choose to do only one, or you can do both. For the sake of the story, it is recommended that you do both of them. Whichever way you may choose, make sure that you have enough units to get the job done. Since the rescue is basically a bonus objective, see if you can get that done first before you do the latter, then launch your attack on the base. However, leave the Predator Creation Facility standing. By capturing it, you can extract the data necessary to create a counter to the monsters that terrorize the frontline bases regularly. However, the local WolvesLandians won’t take too kindly to your efforts and try to take back the facility. They’ll send aircraft and armored vehicles your way, so make sure you’re ready to defend it! Once the extraction is complete, ErrorLandian scientists will begin to develop a counter to the Predator, and so at this point you can sell the structure if you want. Clash of the Titans “Now THIS is a weapon to surpass Metal Gear!!” After around a minute, the scientists will have developed an effective counter to the Predator. The general finally constructs the first ever Centurion. However, a reinforcement Predator was spotted, meaning that field testing may come sooner than they anticipated... The two titans faced off, with the Predator on its own and the Centurion backed by the general’s task force. This centurion is slightly different, as it won’t fire as quickly and so the backing forces are pretty much necessary. As the Predator falls in defeat, so do the remaining WolvesLandian forces as they are forced to fall back. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!! Trivia * The mission’s name is a reference to step 6 of 8 in the Black Ops mission Vorkuta. * The mission in itself plays out similarly to the Nod operation MARV Rising in Kane’s Wrath.